Yelan's words
by Hime-Tomodo
Summary: Ack X.X another S+S story! Chapter 4 is up! YAY! Is Syaoran REALLY in love? What is the Ki Clan Is it eatable?.? WHAT?! ^^;;; R+R!
1. I'm Going To Japan

Yelan's Words

"I'm going to Japan"

A young boy named Syaoran Li had just finished his training and was ready to work on harder difficulties. He punched left and right with brut force and kicked with all his might. He then scanned the sun, the sun was bright and hot burning is made him sweat more then ever. 

"Shaoran! There's a letter here for you!" said an old looking fellow with a white mustache and hair. 

"Coming Wei..." Syaoran replied walking toward his house.

Syaoran looked at all of the letter and saw one letter written to him. I was a in the most perfect Chinese hand-writing ever! Syaoran then knew it was from his cousin, Meiling Li, who was sent to Japan to investigate for Yelan, Syaoran's mother, the investigation was quite important, but it didn't interest Syaoran that much so he didn't worry about it. Syaoran opened the letter and read what was inside, it was all those words like "I miss you" and "your the best cousin ever!" in the letter so Syaoran just tossed it. 

"Shaoran, come here I have to tell you something..."

Syaoran followed a voice which sounded like his mother's, Yelan. As Syaoran stepped into the kitchen he saw his mother sitting there drinking her tea as usual. Syaoran's mother looked very, her dark hair made her look mysterious, and with in her hand was a beautiful small fan. 

"What is it mother?" Syaoran asked.

"You will be going to Japan as an exchange student because of your good grades here in China." Yelan went on.

"Yes, of course..." Syaoran mumbled.

Syaoran bent his head down for he did not want to see Meiling, well at least not yet. He felt comfortable here in Hong Kong, China, Why would he want to leave. Syaoran hid his feelings and bowed his head toward his mother and began to walk toward the door. 

"Oh and Shaoran, I already talked to you cousin, Meiling, you'll be staying with her." Yelan said quietly.

"Of course..." Syaoran said trying not to yell. "anything else?"

"Why, yes, one of these days you'll fall in love with someone and you shall rule the Li-Clan with her..." Yelan said sipping her tea.

"No Way! I will not fall in love for as long as I LIVE!" Syaoran screamed stomping out the door. 

Syaoran went straight up stairs and slowly began to pack his things. He also brought his sword and Rashin-Ban with him just in case something turns up over in Japan. When he was finally finished Wei helped him in the car and drove him to the airport. Syaoran was surrounded by people, he almost got lost. When he was seated in the plane they offered refreashments and things. Syaoran wasn't very picky of course so he choose everything... 

When Syaoran finally got off the plane he felt bit sick and dizzy, but he knew that it was early and should go to the school now to see what it looks like. He was already dressed in the school uniform so all he had to do was walk there... Syaoran was able to find the school using his Rashin-ban so it didn't take him long. When he got to the school he scanned the area for Meiling, but there was no sign of her. 

Syaoran then checked his schedule, it said 1. PE in the gym, Syaoran scanned the area for the gym.

"Where could it be...hmmm...." Syaoran said looking at the surroundings.

"The gym is over there!" replied a young boy who looked like he didn't have eyes.

The boy pulled Syaoran into the gym and into the boy's dressing room. The young boy gave Syaoran clothes and made him dress in them. After Syaoran was finished he stepped into the gym, there were other boys playing basketball and other things. Syaoran sat on the floor alone and watched from a distance away. The boy who took Syaoran to the gym walked up to him and began to tell him all about the school.

"Who's our sensei?" Syaoran asked trying to speak Japanese.

"Kinomoto Sakura-desu...she is a student here, demo, a top student, one of the most loved here!" the boy went on.

Syaoran and the boy became friends they talked and talked and he finally found out the boy's name was Yamazaki. Syaoran's was about to ask Yamazaki a question when the gym door opened so suddenly. A young girl stepped into the gym, she had auburn hair and beautiful green eyes. Syaoran could already tell that, that was Sakura K. herself. Then came in a girl with long dark gray hair next to her was a young boy with blue hair and glasses. 

"Who's that?" Syaoran asked Yamazaki.

"Those are Sakura's friends Eriol Hiiragizawa of England and Tomoyo Daidouji" Yamazaki went on.

Just then a familier girl steps into the gym as well, it was Meiling! Her black hair and red eyes proved it! Yamazaki was about to tell Syaoran who that was and Syaoran said that she was his cousin. Yamazaki was stunned not knowing what to say.

"Do you know Meiling is one of Sakura's best friend?!" Yamazaki exclaimed.

"Tell whats so special about Sakura?" Syaoran asked curiously.

"Well okay, she's pretty, she is good at all sports, she's a great athlete, she saves Japan from evil people, a straight 100 % student, and is sweet, kind, caring, loveable, strong, serious, ect... you get the picture neh Syaoran?" Yamazaki said with sparkles in his eyes. When Meiling saw Syaoran she stood there in front of the whole class and yelled.

"SHAORAN-KUN!!" Meiling screamed running toward Syaoran with great joy.

"Ack, Meiling!" he yelled stepping back.

Meiling pounced on top of Syaoran then hugged him to death. She kept saying over and over "I missed you..." Everyone around was confused at what just happened. Sakura stepped toward Meiling and saw Syaoran laying on the floor. Sakura helped Syaoran up then asked Meiling to explain.

"Who is this Meiling?" Sakura asked politly

"This is my cousin Li Syaoran the master of the Li-Clan!" Meiling yelled proudly.

All the boys in the school became jealous of this new comer and wanted to pop Syaoran's head right off. Sakura shook Syaoran's hand then walked in the front of the class. 

"Okay minna, we are doing 100 laps." Sakura yelled.

"Aww... demo we usually do 50..." everyone sighed except Syaoran Meiling Tomoyo and Eriol.

Sakura also joined them so they didn't seem that they had to do it all. Sakura ran out the door with Meiling, Eriol, Tomoyo, and Syaoran. All five of them were going at the same speed! The whole class was so tired.

"Done!" Sakura yelled smiling.

"Done!" Syaoran yelled seriously.

"Done!" Meiling yelled proudly.

"Done!" Eriol spoke softly.

"Done!" Tomoyo said catching her breathe.

"On lap #6" said everyone else...(lame pple neh?)

When they all finished their laps the boys glared at Syaoran who was personally talking with Sakura. Meiling and Tomoyo were thinking of ways to get Sakura to fall in love with Syaoran, and Eriol was settling everyone else down. Meanwhile, Sakura brought Syaoran to a nice quiet place away from the people who were trying to trample them, Syaoran told Sakura about his relationship with Meiling and his family in Hong Kong. Sakura was about to tell Syaoran something when Eriol interrupted them. 

"It's lunch we're gonna be late, so lets go..." Eriol said pulling Syaoran and Sakura to the park area.

"SHAORAN-KUN!! I BROUGHT AN EXTRA LUNCH FOR YOU!!" Meiling screamed, almost everyone in the section of the school could hear her.

Syaoran tried his best to cover Meiling's big mouth so he shoved his hands upon her mouth making Meiling unable to breathe. Meiling then wacked Syaoran on the head, just like what people do to their pets when they are mad, and shoved his hands away from her. Sakura smiled at the two of them for she thought they acted like brother and sister. Tomoyo and Eriol giggled at them and Meiling and Syaoran just blushed and began to eat their big lunches.

"So what did you cook me Meiling?" Syaoran asked curiously looking through his lunch bag....*ehem*...box...

"Your favorite, Dim sum of course!" Meiling said proudly taking her chopsticks and eating a dumpling.

"Is...is it eatable?" Syaoran asked poking his food.

"Ha! Eatable, great joke!" Meiling laughed then noticed that Syaoran was still examining the Dim sum.

Meiling looked down her hand began to twitch, flames began to form around her head. It was so hot Sakura, Tomoyo, and Eriol were all sweating! Syaoran who hadn't noticed Meiling's anger placed the Dim sum in his mouth. He chewed it up a bit then swallowed it. He began to nod then stopped, Meiling looked curiously at him. Syaoran then looked up, he had a very serious face, it was so serious it sent chills down your neck and spine, it was like he was gonna eat you that very second...

"It's...okay...." Syaoran mumbled.

Everyone made a sigh of relief and looked at Meiling who had sparkles in her eyes. She felt like she wanted to hug everyone she was sitting next to until Syaoran patted her on the head. He smiled at her then looked at everyone else who was so relieved that Meiling didn't burst her bubble. Sakura looked at Meiling then at Syaoran, she smiled then looked at the sky.

"Li-kun since your the master of the Li-Clan..." Sakura began.

"Umm...Yah...?" Syaoran asked anxiously

"Does that mean your related to Clow Reed?" Sakura finished.

"WHAT? How do you know Clow Reed?!" Syaoran yelled standing up.

Eriol glanced at Sakura in amazement so did Tomoyo. It must have been a secret because even Meiling was shocked at what Sakura had just said.

"Oops..." Sakura said holding her mouth shut.

"You guys better tell me everything..." Syaoran said narrowing his eyes. 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: the creator was CLAMP, the fanfic by Me so no sueing, I am too young to go to court ;.;!!

Authors Notes: Syaoran doesn't look too happy ^^;;;

Syaoran: WELL DUH!

Me: well ummm Wait till the next chapter to find out next ^^;;; R+R! 


	2. The Truth

Yelan's Words

"The Truth"

"You guys better tell me everything..." Syaoran said narrowing his eyes.

Syaoran cold glare mad Sakura feel uncomfortable, it was like Syaoran was a mindless zombie ready to take her away from her family and friends forever. Eriol sighed trying to think of a way to get out of the predicament. Then Meiling stood up and shoved another piece of dim sum down his throat. Sakura and Tomoyo looked wide eyed at each other for Meiling had an evil grin on her face. Syaoran who was trying to get his breathing going glared at Meiling. 

"Oops, did I do that?" Meiling giggled.

"Your still the same..." Syaoran smiled.

"Why thank you, Shaoran-kun, I know I am the best!" Meiling yelled proudly acting as if she won a Grammy.

"Still the same brat that is..." Syaoran smirked seeing Meiling's eyes twitch.

Sakura and Tomoyo laughed at the two and finished their food. Meiling and Syaoran didn't finish their food and had a lot of scars and bruises. Syaoran was quite thankful none of the class saw them fighting nor see the scars. After school, Syaoran easily walked down the road, his mind hooked on something, something that sounded very important and delicate to him...

_ "Li-kun since your the master of the Li-Clan..." Sakura began._

_ "Umm...Yah...?" Syaoran asked anxiously_

_ "Does that mean your related to Clow Reed?" Sakura finished._

_ "WHAT? How do you know Clow Reed?!" Syaoran yelled standing up._

_ Eriol glanced at Sakura in amazement so did Tomoyo. It must have been a secret because even Meiling was shocked at what Sakura had just said._

_ "Oops..." Sakura said holding her mouth shut._

Syaoran gazed at the sky, it seemed so peaceful, yet Syaoran was thinking of very serious matters, and he couldn't think straight. Just then someone grabbed Syaoran by the neck and hugged him ever so tightly. Syaoran felt like he was choking then realized who it was.

"SHAORAN-KUN! I have to show you where we will be staying!" Meiling yelled taking her arms off Syaoran.

"Oh I wonder where, could it be... the city dump?" Syaoran teased.

"Humph, If you wanna call Sakura's house a dump I'll tell her you hate her..." Meiling yelled poking Syaoran with pencil.

"WHAT?! We are staying at Sakura's house?!" Syaoran screamed hold Meiling's shoulders.

Meiling nodded and she led him to her mansion, and Syaoran began to unpack all his clothes. Minutes later after Syaoran finished unpacking, the door flew open suddenly. In came a handsome gentleman, he seemed very nice yet, he glared at everything Syaoran did. Syaoran exchanged glares with this newcomer, but didn't know why...

"Oh I see you've met my Onii-chan" Sakura said from the door.

"Onii-chan?" Syaoran question looking through his "_How to speak Japanese book_"

"My brother..." Sakura replied back.

"BROTHER??!!" Syaoran screamed knowing that everyone in the mansion could hear him.

Syaoran settled down on his bed and gazed at the ceiling. The color was a type of beige and room was light blue, Syaoran thought the room would look at little nicer it had a bit of green in it. Sakura and her brother, Touya, both left because a emergency of some sort. For five whole minutes Syaoran closed his eyes and began to think of China, his home, the place of Sorcerers and Sorceress. Then there was a knock at the door, Syaoran just looked at the door and it slowly opened. Suddenly, a head pops in, It was Tomoyo, one of Sakura's best friends. Tomoyo looked around his room in great curiosity and looked out the window as well.

"What do you want?" Syaoran asked coldly.

"Just wanted to inspect the room for any mishaps..." Tomoyo said continuing to search.

Tomoyo was wearing a different dress, it was the same color as the ceiling, and was wearing her hair in braids this time. Syaoran tilted his head then saw Tomoyo looking at his sword and Rasshin-ban. Syaoran stood up, grabbed his belongings and put them to the side. Tomoyo crossed her arms and walked out of the room silently. Right after Tomoyo, came Meiling, Meiling was in a nice red Chinese outfit that she bought from the store down the street. 

"Nihao, Shaoran-kun!" Meiling yelled gabbing Syaoran by the hand and dragging him out of the room.

"Meiling, you know you can't call me that!" Syaoran whispered pulling his hand away from her.

"Dare? (why?)" Meiling asked smirking.

"Dare...hey I am still learning Japanese, okay?!" Syaoran whispered throwing his fist at her.

"It means why..." Meiling continued pushed him into the kitchen.

Meiling showed Syaoran all the rooms in the house and Syaoran seemed very bored about it. Meiling was full of energy and excitement that she didn't notice Syaoran almost fell asleep. She showed him all the secret passage ways, all the cooking places, the dinning room, ect.

"That's all the rooms!" Meiling yelled throwing her arms around Syaoran.

"How many rooms again? I lost count around the 80's..." Syaoran sweat dropped.

"hmmm, I think 340 rooms?" Meiling said counting her fingers.

Syaoran fell anime style then walk straight to his room and slept. When he woke up he stomach began to growl like a wolf seeing its enemy. He checked the cloak, then ran down stairs for dinner. He sat in one of the back seats and began to eat what was on the table in front of him, there was fish, sushi, dim sum, anything, it was there! When he finished his delicious food he put his plate in the kitchen then saw Eriol, Tomoyo, Sakura, and Meiling talking about something important. Sakura had a terribly worried face and Meiling just looked down at what she heard from Eriol.

"I can't believe you misplaced that most precious thing!" Eriol whispered to Sakura.

"It's my fault, I shouldn't have been playing with them!" Meiling replied sadly

"No, Meiling-chan, Its my fault it's my responsibility as the new holder of the Clow Cards..." Sakura went on.

Syaoran was shocked at what they were saying. He wanted answers, and now, but he knew he must now interrupt them, because he wanted to hear more...

"Sakura-chan, we'll find the Sakura Cards..." Tomoyo said looking under a table.

"..." 

Syaoran back away and was ready to go back to his room when he saw them, The Clow Cards! He picked them up then went straight to his room. When he got there, he opened the book that held the Cards, but this time they looked different. Syaoran read about the Clow Cards in books that his mother let him use, and saw pictures, but these looked nothing like the Clow Cards. They were pinks and said Sakura at the bottom of each card, but still he knew that they were once the legendary Clow Cards.

"Hey Shaoran!" Meiling yelled.

"Mei-Meiling!" Syaoran screamed.

Meiling saw Syaoran had the Sakura Cards in his hands. She gasped then grabbed then out of his hands, and she recounted the cards to make sure they were all there. Syaoran handed her the book and she put them back in.

"Where did you find these?!" Meiling screamed with every might she had.

"Down stairs, near the kitchen..." Syaoran wispered.

Meiling stared at the cards then looked up at Syaoran then pointed at him. Syaoran jolted, he didn't know what to say! Meiling's eyes twitched, her face was very serious, too serious for anyone to be able to slip away from her anger. Syaoran eyes looked at the wooden floor then looked back a Meiling. She gave a little smile then yelled out: SHAORAN FOUND THE CARDS! (^^;;;;) Everyone ran down to Syaoran's room and stared at Meiling who was handing the Cards to Sakura.

"What happened to them?" Syaoran stared coldly at everyone.

"I...I transformed them..." Sakura mumbled.

"Transform? Well change them back!" Syaoran yelled furiously.

"She can't, she is the rightful mistress..." Eriol interrupted. 

"NO! IT'S CLOW REED" Syaoran yelled. 

"Shaoran, That is no way to talk to Clow Reed you know..." Meiling nodded.

"What?" Syaoran glanced at Meiling.

Then there was a powerful aura, a bright light that shown, it was coming from Eriol! To Syaoran the aura felt really familiar then he thought, "Could Eriol, be... Clow Reed?!" Eriol turned to face Syaoran who's eyes were wider then a basketball. 

"Yes, I am Clow Reed..." Eriol nodded.

"Wha...What?" Syaoran trembled.

"Lets go Syaoran you better go to bed..." Meiling stated, dragging him away.

Meiling threw him into the bed turned out the lights and get everyone out of the room in less time then you could say, "Konnichiwa!" Then following day, Syaoran ate breakfast in complete silence and walked to school alone. His mind was hooked on something very important to him. He kept thinking, why he had passed out 5 minutes after Eriol told him that. Syaoran kept doubting that Eriol was really Clow, so he tried to get it out of his head. The bell rang and Syaoran came stomping out of the school.

"Stupid girls..." Syaoran muttered utterly.

"Li-kun, Daijoubu desu ka?" Sakura asked startling him.

"Kinomoto..." Syaoran whispered stepping away seeing around 100 boys glaring at him.

Syaoran stood up straight looked at the guys, which seemed to be Sakura's fan club, and whispered something under his breathe, he then left everyone and walked straight back home. A few minutes later, there was a big boom at the school, Every single boy in that fan club was knocked out. Sakura who wasn't very interested in her fan club left them, but left a first aid kit just incase. Its been almost 6 months since Syaoran came to Japan and it was winter vacation!

"I-It's..s-so...co-ld" Syaoran whimpered putting blanket after blanket on top of him.

"You'll get used to it!" Meiling yelled pushing Syaoran to the ground.

Sakura and Tomoyo giggled as usual, but something was bothering Eriol. His face was very serious, which was unlike him, and he always looked toward the Tomoeda Park. One gloomy night, Eriol told Sakura to check out the park, Syaoran, Meiling and Tomoyo came along too. They wanted Syaoran to see the magic they had and show him how he can push his magic further. As they crept through the eerie park the everyone became alarmed, except Tomoyo who had a video camera in her hand. 

"I sense a evil presence..." Eriol whispered cautiously.

"It's There!" Syaoran yelled pointing at a dark space.

Something stepped out of the darkness, it didn't look human it looked like it was mostly made up of blue vines. There was a huge magic power level coming from this creature. Syaoran stepped in front of everyone took out this thing that looked like a bell and it transformed into a sword!

"Fire, STRIKE!" he yelled producing a fire structure which appeared around the creature.

The creature disintegrated and Syaoran proudly smiled. Sakura and Eriol looked at Syaoran in awe, but Meiling was not surprised at all. Tomoyo on the other hand was gone from sight and no one had noticed...

"That was amazing neh, Tomoyo?" Meiling smirked.

"HOE?! Tomoyo-chan is gone!" Sakura screamed.

Syaoran looked around then took out his Rasshin-ban. Syaoran said a couple word then a light appeared from the board and pointed to a certain direction. Just then before anyone could do anything a huge flying bird popped out of the sky. It was enormous! The bird blew out a huge fire attack from its mouth and it was heading straight for them! Everyone jumped except Sakura who was too dazed off by Tomoyo's disappearance that she didn't jump at all.

"Kinomoto! Get out of there!" Syaoran yelled.

"I..I can't....!" Sakura shrieked.

"Sakura-chan!!!!" Meiling screamed not knowing what to do.

The fireball reached closer and closer, Sakura just stood there tears coming out of her eyes, she could feel the hot air pressing against her face... Then, there was a huge light, smoke everywhere, the fireball had hit the ground...

"NO! SAKURA!" Meiling cried out, tears all over her face. "No..." her voiced drifted off...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: CCS doesn't belong to me! its rightfully CLAMP'S neh?

Author's Notes: What happened to Sakura?! AYA! Gomene for not giving you much of a cliffhanger... Check the next episode! R+R!!


	3. Maybe Love

Yelan's Words

"Maybe Love"

"NO! SAKURA!" Meiling cried out, tears all over her face. "No..." her voiced drifted off...

Minutes later the smoke lifted and there was a huge hole in the ground. Eriol's eyes widened, he knew that no one on this planet could with hold that blast. He looked toward Meiling who's face was filled with tears, she turned to him then ran toward Eriol, she hugged him then let out a small cry. Eriol comforted her and looked around, for some reason he could still feel Sakura's life energy... 

"Hey, where did my cute little descendant go?" Eriol looked all over in curiousity.

"I dunno..." Meiling sniffed and wiped her tears.

They searched and searched for him, but unknown to them, in the bushes was Sakura and Syaoran alive and unconscious (weird combination^^;;;). Syaoran opened his eyes slightly and found himself right on top of Sakura! Sakura who was still unconscious moved a little. Syaoran blushed a bit and got off her, his heart was pounding like a drum used in a parade, he then looked back down at Sakura, and picked her up from where she lay. He took her out of the bushes and into the clearing where he saw Meiling and Eriol.

"Hey, I need some help here!" Syaoran yelled knowing that his arm became numb.

"SHAORAN-KUN, SAKURA-CHAN!!" Meiling screamed tears in her red eyes.

"I've got her..." Eriol said taking Sakura and putting her under a tree.

A couple minutes passed when Sakura began to open her eyes. She lifted her hands opened and closed them to see if she was really alive. Meiling got some water and handed it to still-in-shock Sakura. Eriol patted her head and handed her, her Sealing wand that she had dropped.

"How did you manage survive?" Eriol asked curiously.

"Last thing I remember, is Li-kun running up to me, grabbing me, then all blank..." Sakura whispered trying to think.

"I had to do something..." Syaoran yelled.

"You did a good thing, my cute little descendant!" Eriol teased.

Sakura jumped up and looked around the park, she was sensing an evil presence like never before. Eriol and Syaoran felt it too, but for some reason, it felt weird... A huge bolt of light came down upon them within the light was a young girl, she looked like someone, someone they knew...

"Tomoyo?!" Sakura gasped.

"I have come to destroy you all!" Tomoyo yelled throwing lightning bolt at them.

"What are we gonna do!?" Sakura screamed.

Syaoran pulled out his sword aimed it at Tomoyo and read something under his breathe and a huge bubble appeared around her. Tomoyo on the other hand didn't seem like she was the type to just give up so she went full blast! The lightning bolt back fired on her and they all heard a loud shriek of terror. The bubbled then disappeared and Tomoyo began to descend! 

"Catch my friend Tomoyo, Float!" Sakura yelled making another bubble appear around Tomoyo.

The bubbled slowly came to the ground and everyone ran to her, except Syaoran that is. He stood there closed his eyes then walked slowly out of the park. Sakura followed him and stopped him before he could even get anywhere. Syaoran tried to avoid her, but she kept following him. He then turned around and faced her.

"What?" Syaoran yelled furiously.

"Where are you going?" Sakura replied.

"To you house..." Syaoran whispered turning around.

"Why?" Sakura said again.

Syaoran stopped turned around to look at her and smiled. His brown eyes looked so peaceful and loving that Sakura just had to blush a bit. Syaoran turned around then walked back to the mansion silently. 

--------------*-----------------------------*-----------------------------*--------------------*------------

The next day, Everyone sat around Tomoyo's bed hoping she would wake up. There was a slight movement in her eyes, and everyone watched closely. As Tomoyo opened her eyes she saw all of her friends crying and sobbing around her. Syaoran smiled and then looked at Meiling who blew her nose on his shirt.

"Yuck Meiling!" Syaoran yelled wiping his shirt.

"I love happy endings..." Meiling sniffed blowing her nose on Syaoran's shirt again.

Syaoran wacked Meiling on the head and walked out of the room. He began to walk to the 2nd floor when he finally noticed someone was following him. Syaoran turn left and waited for the figure, he was about to wack it when he saw it was Sakura...

"Why are you following me?" Syaoran asked 

"Ano...I want to treat you to lunch, for saving me..." Sakura blushed.

"Well... I guess..." Syaoran mumbled.

"Great!" Sakura yelled running down the stairs.

"What time?" Syaoran asked almost shouting.

"ummm how about 1:00 PM!" Sakura yelled disappearing from his sight...

Syaoran smiled slightly ran to his room and changed. When 1:00 came Syaoran was in the front of the house waiting for her. he waited for 1 whole hour for her and was about to leave when, the door behind him slammed open and out came Sakura's brother, Touya. He walked straight up to Syaoran grabbed him by the collar and threw him up in the air. 

"What did you do to my sister??" Touya yelled.

"I don't understand, what did I do?" Syaoran asked furiously trying to get down.

"Touya, do just blame it on the boy okay..." said another guy from inside the house.

"Otou-san..." Touya whispered bowing.

"Otou-san?" Syaoran asked looking at his _"How to read Japanese book" _again...

"HE IS MY FATHER YOU BAKA!" Touya screamed.

"Baka?" Syaoran seemed hopeless...

Everyone sweat dropped and Syaoran what had happened. When he heard this he ran straight up to Sakura's room and there he saw broken glass and everything scattered all over the floor, he was completely shocked. The feeling he had inside was different, he felt anger , like never before...

"What's this feeling?" Syaoran asked putting his hand to his chest.

"Maybe Love?" Eriol asked curiously startling him.

" Love? YAH RIGHT!" Syaoran laughed.

Syaoran looked down then at Eriol. He didn't know, he hoped it wasn't the feeling of love, he didn't want that! Especially to a girl like her, he wished he never met her. He always knew love comes and goes, and if it leaves, his heart would be damaged forever and he didn't want that, so he promised not to fall in love, but here he is, has he really fallen in love? (I don't like loves stories, so I am freaking myself out ^^;;;) 

"I'm going to rescue her..." Syaoran stated completely serious.

"I'll go too..." Eriol nodded.

"No, I'm going alone..."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: this is CLAMP'S! MY story demo clamp's characters ^^

Author's notes: I HATE LOVE STORIES! (why am I writing it?) ^^;;; aww well...

Syaoran: Your such a weirdo...

Me: Nani... *glares*

Sakura: -.-;;; wait till the next chapter! R+R! JA NE!


	4. The Battle Begins Here...

Yelan's Words

"The Battle Begins Here"

"No, I am going alone..." Syaoran whispered in a low toned voice.

"I see..." Eriol nodded.

"AHAH! So you do like her!" Meiling teased.

Syaoran sweat dropped then turned to Meiling who suddenly had tears in her eyes. Meiling wiped her tears and pinched Syaoran poor cheeks. Syaoran pinched Meiling's cheeks and it seemed they were having a pinching contest. They finally finished moments later, Syaoran took his newly polished sword (^^) and headed for the broken glass window. He was about to jump out of the window when Tomoyo stopped him, causing him to cut himself on the glass.

"Li-kun, please before you go, wear this..." Tomoyo said throwing a suit at him.

Everyone fell down Anime style and sweat dropped at Tomoyo who was as happy as a bee who found its honey. Syaoran went into the bathroom and changed into this Chinese looking outfit. It was a green kind of outfit which suited Syaoran just perfectly! He thanked Tomoyo and ran toward the window again, he began to get into a jumping position when Tomoyo tapped on his shoulder again.

"Please take this to Sakura when you find her, and tell her to wear it!" Tomoyo smiled handing Syaoran a bag with a pink outfit in it.

"Right...Sure no problem..." Syaoran sweat dropped.

He grabbed the bag swooped down toward the ground and began to run top speed. Just then, something yelled back at Syaoran almost making him trip, it was Touya Kinomoto...

"You better get Sakura back or else I won't let you be her Boyfriend you BAKA!" Touya screamed.

Syaoran just smiled back at them and disappeared into the Tomoeda Park. Meiling clenched her fist and threw it into the air. She was determined that if Syaoran came back without Sakura she would pound him to the ground. Eriol on the other hand had no worries for him only that he needs more training... Mean while with Syaoran he was running still threw the park, he could feel a strong energy reading. He then stopped looked forward then his eyes got big.

"The magic force is heading straight for me!" Syaoran yelled taking out his sword.

Then out of the bushes came a huge lion that collided with him. Syaoran then knew that the lion had no intention in doing that because the lion seemed a bit careless. Syaoran quickly got up and looked at the creature that had bumped into him on accident. He was quite shocked to see it though.

"CERBERUS?!" Syaoran yelled.

"Eh? What kid?" Cerberus said rubbing his head.

"You should be more careful Keroberos..." A guy said patting Syaoran's head.

Syaoran looked at the two stared at them for a second and his eyes became completely calm, and happy. Syaoran then got his serious face as usual and sighed.

"You must be the guardians of Sakura, am I right?" Syaoran said checking out their wings and stuff.

"How do you know Sakura?" Cerberus said narrowing his so called "Golden Eyes" 

"Well it so happens that I am her best friend..." Syaoran smirked picking up his sword and walking slowly through the park.

Cerberus and the other guardian, Yue, followed closely behind Syaoran wondering if he was telling the truth. Syaoran smirked this was happening just as he planned. They walked for more then a 2 hours or so when Syaoran stopped at a cliff. It was a pretty steep cliff, too. Syaoran then pointed to a small section which seem heavily guarded down. 

"Sakura is there..." he told the two guardians.

"How do you know?!" Yue growled.

"I used this..." Syaoran said taking out his Rasshin-ban.

"It's the compass!" Cerberus yelled.

Syaoran nodded at the two of them and went straight down the hill toward the small section. As they reached this area they found that it was tremendously huge! They looked up at the huge structure and saw that it was actually a fortress. Yue began to fly toward one of the windows when the fortress suddenly vanished. Yue was a bit confused, he knew he was right there in front of it. Syaoran looked around for the fortress but there was nothing. He began to walk toward where the fortress used to lay when he bumped into something. 

"Ouch, it seems the fortress can make itself invisible..." Syaoran whined rubbing his head.

"I guess then, this is the door...." Cerberus whispered charging a huge fire ball at this invisible area.

They then heard a big crash and there right in front of them was a 2 dimensional doorway. Everyone though it was a bit strange but they just walked into it anyway. When they reached the inside, there was a huge staircase which seemed like a long way up. So, instead of walking Cerberus allowed Syaoran on his back and they flew up, it took a couple minutes to get to the very top where they saw Sakura drinking tea with this weirdo.

"SAKURA WHAT IN THE WORLD ARE YOU DOING?!" Cerberus yelled.

"Having tea, want some?" Sakura asked politely.

Everyone fell anime style and Yue picked Sakura up. The guy who was having tea with her stood up silently and pointed at Syaoran. It seemed that he was desperate to have her back cause his body was twitching really bad. Syaoran gave Yue the sign to leave and he left with Sakura in his arms sleeping. Cerberus on the other hand stayed right were he was and was gonna be back up for Syaoran.

"I suggest you give me back my property right now!" the boy screamed. 

"Property? Kid where's your mom?" Syaoran teased. 

"Don't call me kid!" the boy screamed. 

The fortress below them began to crumble below them, and Cerberus let Syaoran on his back and they rode off heading to the base of the castle. The young boy jumped from the castle top to the very bottom, his eyes where glowing red as he looked toward the blue sky which suddenly turned a blood red color. The boy smiled evilly and pointed at Syaoran, his smile seemed quite familiar to Syaoran some how. 

"Where did I meet you before?!" Syaoran yelled holding his sword.

"My old rival, Syaoran, The battle begins here..." the boy muttered giving Syaoran an ugly smile.

"NANI?! Yo-your the leader of the Ki Clan!" Syaoran yelled throwing one of his attacks at the boy.

Syaoran's attack had no affect on his old rival, so instead, he ran up to the boy and was about to grab him when the boy vanished in front of hi eyes. The boy's voice just remained in Syaoran's head, he couldn't get it out for some reason, he began to feel dizzy and collapsed. When Syaoran awoke, he heard the voices of Sakura, Tomoyo, Meiling, and Eriol around his bed at the house. He scratched his eyes and looked at them and sighed. Eriol was about to ask Syaoran a question when Tomoyo covered his mouth and Meiling dragged him outside the room.

"Daijoubu desu ka Li-kun?" Sakura asked warily.

"Daijoubu..." Syaoran muttered scratching his head violently.

Sakura sat on his bed and smiled at him, he smiled back at her then scratched his head once again. Sakura giggled at him for a second then suddenly hugged him tightly. Syaoran was surprised at this for a second then blushed crimson. Sakura then let go and smiled at him again, she was blushing too, but not as much as Syaoran did. 

"Kinomoto-"Syaoran began but was interrupted when the door flew open.

"Li-kun! You didn't give Sakura the outfit!" Tomoyo screamed leaning her head against the door.

"Oh, I forgot! Gomene Daidouji..." Syaoran sweat dropped.

Tomoyo found Sakura's suit right under Syaoran's sword which was no longer polished. She picked up Sakura's suit put it on the side lap then walked up to Sakura whispered something into her ear that made her blush real red. Syaoran really couldn't hear that well so he just dropped it. Eriol then stepped into the room and sat next to Syaoran who was thinking about the Ki Clan boy. Eriol could read Syaoran's mind so he asked Syaoran around 10 questions about the boy.

"Ah..." Eriol replied.

"Ah, What?" Syaoran stammered.

"The Ki Clan is one of "My" Enemies."

Syaoran lay back on his bed while Sakura who was still blushing gazed at him. Tomoyo looked at Sakura's eyes and saw they were really tired, she had bags under her green, beautiful eyes. Sakura was so exhausted that she fainted that very second Tomoyo realized that. Syaoran picked her up and layed her on his bed and brushed her hair. Eriol, Tomoyo, and Meiling thought it was so kawaii that they decided to leave them alone. Touya on the other hand was glaring at Syaoran with his mean eyes and was about to pound the kid into the ground when the 3 pulled him out with them. Sakura opened her eyes a bit and saw Syaoran brushing her hair, she blushed once again then fell asleep.

"Good Night..." Syaoran whispered continuing to brush her hair back.

"Sakura..." She smiled, her eyes were still closed.

"Huh? Your awake?" Syaoran whispered.

"Call me Sakura..." her voice drifted off.

"Okay, Good Night Sakura..." Syaoran smiled and kissed her forehead.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: Story is mine, demo it's CLAMP's characters!

Authors Notes: ACK! TOO ROMANTIC X.x!!

Syaoran: Then why did you write it?

Meiling: I thought it was KAWAII ^^!

Yah...Right...

Sakura: R+R for the next chapter JA NE!


	5. A Crisis!

Yelan's Words

A Crisis! 

"Okay, Good Night Sakura..." Syaoran smiled and kissed her forehead.

Syaoran got up a couple minutes later and glanced at Sakura. He smiled and then shook his head violently. What the heck was he thinking?! This must be his mother's doings he thought quietly. As he walked outside of Sakura's room his mind began to think about that strange boy from the Ki Clan. 

"Ki Clan huh? What a weird name..." Syaoran whispered closing the door behind him.

Syaoran sighed and headed down toward the first floor of the Kinomoto Mansion. He then heard a loud crash coming from the living room section, there was screaming and yelling too! Syaoran dashed as fast as he could down to the living room area and stared in awe at what he saw. There he saw Meiling, Tomoyo, Eriol, Yamazaki, and 3 other girls gathered around the television. 

"I want to watch Rurouni Kenshin!" Yamazaki yelled.

"But I wanna watch Mononoke Hime!" Meiling yelled back.

"Can we watch Ceres please?!" said Naoko, one of the 3 girls.

"What about Love Hina?" said Rikka the 2nd of the 3 girls.

"NO way! I have the best one! Ah My Goddess!" yelled the last, Chiharu.

"I prefer Slam Dunk..." Eriol whispered patiently.

"How about ER?" Tomoyo suggested.

Everyone stared at Tomoyo who was already flipping through the channels to the show: ER! Everyone tackled Tomoyo and Syaoran just stared there and giggled at everyone's little cat fight. "Stupid of them, fighting over a piece of junk..." Syaoran laughed. He had a seat on the couch and looked at the television set. He knew he had never watched such a thing and knew it might ruin his training so he tried to restrain himself from looking at it. He couldn't take it anymore so he grabbed the remote and began to flip channels. Everyone was so caught up in fighting that they didn't notice at all. 

"Wonder whats on..." Syaoran whispered.

"This one looks good..." he continued turning the channel to "Boys Be"

After the episode finished he turned to the seven cat fighters. Syaoran tossed the remote at them and smirked. Everyone turned to him they were kind of confused why Syaoran was even in the television room. 

"Uhh... just to let you know... your 30 minutes of shows you wanted to watch is over..." Syaoran mumbled.

"WHAT?!" Everyone yelled running up to the clock. 

Everyone gave a big sigh, depressed they sat on the couch and talked. Just then, everyone heard a sound from the kitchen so they snuck over to see if there was a burglar or something. When they go to the kitchen the peered from the side of door, there was nothing. Just then the refrigerator door began to open all by itself!! Everyone except Syaoran screamed and he knows something is behind it all...

"Okay okay, everyone calm down..." Syaoran suggested pouring water on everyone.

"W-why?!" Meiling whispered shivering.

Syaoran pointed to the refrigerator and then pointed at Eriol who was sitting on the couch watching Slam Dunk. Everyone looked at the fridge then Eriol over and over again, but it wouldn't connect. They didn't know what Eriol had to do with the refrigerator opening then something hit them! He was watching Slam Dunk, and their shows were on too! Eriol just tricked them so that he was able to watch his show! 

"ERIOL!!" Everyone screamed chasing the remote. 

"Uhh, I'll be going now..." Syaoran sweat dropped and then saw Sakura walking slowly down the stairs.

Sakura was limping her way down the stairs and was about to collapse on the floor until Syaoran caught her. Syaoran felt her forehead and it seemed kind of hot. Syaoran carried her back upstairs brought her a cup of water and watched her fall asleep. 

* ~ * ~ *

The very next day, Sakura was still sick and had to stay in her room that whole day. Syaoran and everyone else was all bored and stared at the four-walls all day. Eriol didn't sense any danger, Meiling had no training today, Tomoyo had her video camera being repaired, and Syaoran had no outing trips today. Everyone stared in boredom at the sky, the trees, the floor, and the pink, yellow, green, and white walls. 

"This is so boring..." Tomoyo whispered hoping that the repairman would hurry up with her camera. 

"Hey, I know lets go have a picnic!" Meiling yelled thrilled at her idea.

"We can't, We just can't leave Sakura..." Eriol sighed.

They all nodded and sighed hopelessly at the clock. They all wish the day would just pass and everyone would be in their little comfy beds. It was only 3:00 when they heard an earth shattering KABOOM! Eriol turned to Syaoran and they ran straight to the stairs. As they went up, they noticed that Tomoyo nor Meiling was following them, 

"Aren't there worried about Sakura?" Syaoran asked leaning over the staircase.

"TOMOYO! MEILING! Come up here!!" Eriol yelled beginning to walk back down the steps. 

Eriol and Syaoran ran to the bottom of the steps to see Meiling and Tomoyo still sitting in there exact places. They hadn't moved a single inch... Syaoran and Eriol ran up to the both of them but they didn't even look up. Syaoran touched the shoulder of Meiling and was about to shake her when he noticed that the skin felt kind of hard.

"Uhh... Eriol... are your hands supposed to feel like rock?" Syaoran asked warrily.

"No, why?"

"Cause Meiling's hands are stone hard..." Syaoran whispered. 

They both decided to leave them for now and head to where Sakura was to check if she was okay. When they finally reached her room the burst in like a heard of wild elephants! They saw Sakura there staring at the two of them and almost laughing. The two made a sigh of relief and then rushed down to where Tomoyo and Meiling were at, and they were still sitting in there same spots.

"Whats wrong with them?" Syaoran asked curiously.

"It seems that explosion had to do something with it, neh?" Eriol replied. 

"Well it is obvious..." Syaoran replied thinking about the situation. 

There was a slight noise coming from outside so Syaoran took a little look out the window, and there he saw a small boy in the middle of the yard looking straight at him! Syaoran gave a little yelp cause he wasn't expecting that and then turned to Eriol and pointed out the window and at the strange boy. 

"That's him, that's the boy that kidnapped Sakura before..." Syaoran stammered.

"Yep, thats him alright, just as I remembered him... I mean, Clow Reed remembered him..." Eriol said in a low toned voice. 

Outside, the boy was staring at the house, he could hear them perfectly, he then lifted one of his hands and Meiling stood up from where she was standing. Her eyes opened, they didn't look like they usually did. The two boys turned to see Meiling then Tomoyo stand up. There eyes widen as both of them begin to glow.

"Kill them..." The boy whispered then disappeared from sight...

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Disclaimer: most of the characters were made by CLAMP, but the story is by me!

Author's notes: Oh no! Will Meiling and Tomoyo kill Syaoran and Eriol?!

Meiling: I hope not, because, I DON'T WANT TO BE PUNISHED!

Tomoyo: Mei, its not really real ^^;;

Sakura: R+R for the next chapter!


End file.
